In many communications environments, customers desire to record communications. As the number of communications devices in a communications environment may be very large, a large number of recorders and/or recorder channels may be utilized to facilitate recording of this data. More specifically, in some environments, a recorder may be utilized that includes a plurality of recording channels. As various communications devices may be coupled to the recorder via these channels, the recorder may be configured to record data associated with communications with devices on these extensions. As the number of devices (and/or extensions) coupled to the recorder increases, mapping of the extensions to the recorder channel may become difficult. With incorrect extension-to-channel mapping, location of recordings may become difficult.